


이상한 약(ふしぎなくすり)

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	이상한 약(ふしぎなくすり)

경쾌한 음악이 흐르는 길거리 안 쪽 으슥진 골목길, 후드티와 츄리닝을 입고 눈이 반쯤 풀린 해골 하나가 있었다. 

해골은 주말 방바닥에 널브러지듯 아무렇게나 누워있었는데, 문제는 누워있는 장소가 쓰레기와 먼지 그득한 맨바닥이라

누가 보면 노숙자라고 오해해도 할 말이 없을 정도였다. 

 

"샌즈. 오늘도 즐겁게 놀까?"

 

옆에서 그런 해골, 샌즈를 지켜보던 인간이 가방에서 보온병을 꺼내 샌즈에게 가져갔다. 순간 샌즈의 눈동자에 희미하게 거부감이 스쳐갔지만,

그런 눈빛과 다르게 그의 손은 보온병을 향해 뻗어있었다.

인간은 그런 샌즈의 모습에 실실 웃으며, 보온병을 샌즈의 입에 바싹 갖다대곤 그대로 기울였다. 갑작스럽게 입 안으로 밀려 들어오는 탓에

중간 중간 사래 들리는 소리도 들린다.

얼마 안 가 보온병의 내용물이 텅 비고, 인간은 샌즈의 손을 잡아 우악스럽게 일으켜 골목길을 빠져나왔다. 샌즈는 그런 인간을 따라 

멍하니 걷고 걸었다. 힐끔 둘러본 세상은 사람들과 괴물들의 옷 색깔과 피부색깔, 간판의 글씨와 음악소리가 한 데 섞여 어지럽기 그지없었다. 

샌즈는 눈앞에서 토독토독 터지는 불꽃들과 흐물거리는 땅 너머, 갑자기 나타난 바다를 보고는 활짝 웃었다.

 

"헤...바다네?"

 

샌즈는 붙잡힌 손에서 빠져나와 눈 앞의 바다를 향해 걸어갔다. 바닷바람과 파도 소리에 취한 샌즈는 천천히 발을 내민다. 

뼈에 스미는 바닷물이 차갑다못해 얼어붙을 듯 서늘하다.

작은 해골이 파랗게 칠해진 길거리 위에 맨발로 서서 헤죽헤죽 웃는 광경은 누가 보더라도 의아스럽기 그지 없었다. 

인간은 성큼성큼 다가와 샌즈의 팔을 붙잡고 다시 걸어가기 시작했고, 곧 길거리 속으로 스며들어 보이지 않게 되었다.

마치 아무 일도 없었다는 듯.

 

 

"콜록...콜록...!"

 

마른 기침이 샌즈의 입에서 터져 나온다. 한여름임에도 불구하고 뼛속으로 스며드는 추위에, 샌즈는 긴 후드티를 입고도 덜덜 떨었다. 

허나 그를 떨게 하는 건 추위 뿐만이 아니었다. 방금 전 자신이 나온 장소를 힐끔 보며 샌즈는 그 자리에 주저앉아 헛구역질을 했으나,

사방에 널린 취객들 때문에 샌즈의 그런 모습은 전혀 이상해보이지 않았다.

다시 나타난 인간이 샌즈의 입에 보온병을 갖다대고 기울이는 그 모습은, 얼핏 보면 술에 취한 자에게 물이라도 한 잔 주는 것 같이 다정해보였다. 

곧 샌즈의 헛구역질이 가라앉자 인간이 샌즈를 일으켜 세우고 걸어가기 시작했다.

 

"샌즈. 즐거운 시간 보낼 준비 됐어?"

 

샌즈의 동그란 눈동자가 물 위에 떠다니듯 아무렇게나 흔들린다. 멍하니 걷던 샌즈와 인간은 길거리 한복판에 있는 기다란 표지판 앞에 멈춰섰고, 

인간은 쓰고 있던 모자를 벗음과 동시에 샌즈가 표지판 기둥을 붙잡았다.

 

"매직 타임이야!"

 

인간의 목소리를 신호탄으로, 샌즈가 기둥을 붙잡고 빙글빙글 돌면서 대로 한복판에서 춤을 추기 시작했다. 어린아이만한 해골이 

표지판을 붙잡고 추는 춤은, 누구라도 가던 길을 멈추게 할 만큼 시선을 사로잡기에 부족함이 없었다.

물론 샌즈의 모습은 잘 빠진 몸매의 아가씨가 추는 것과 같은 요염함이나 자극과는 거리가 멀었다. 굳이 따지자면 재롱잔치에서 

어린 아이가 장기자랑을 하듯 작고 뽈뽈거리는 모습이었다. 

그러나 그 모습이 나름 먹혀들었는지 인간의 모자 안에 지폐와 동전이 어느 정도 차올랐다. 곧 모자에 동전과 지폐가 차오르고,

인간은 힘이 빠져 표지판 기둥에 기대 주저앉은 샌즈를 들쳐업고 자리를 떠났다. 그러거나 말거나 샌즈는 인간의 등에 기댄 체

깊은 잠에 빠져들어갔다. 

 

 

샌즈는 꿈을 꿨다. 사랑하는 동생은 평소와 같은 전투육체를 하고 뼈와 방패를 들고 있었다. 그 옆에는 꼬맹이가 하늘하늘한 옷을 입고 

나무 막대기를 휘두르며 별을 쏘아댔고, 언다인은 창을 휘두르고 알피스는 마법소녀 옷을 입고 마법 지팡이를 휘두르고 있었다.

모든 것이 무지개빛으로 빛나고 별처럼 반짝였다. 어째선지 샌즈는 꿈 속에서도 후드티를 입고 슬리퍼를 신고 있었지만, 그래도 좋았다.

매일 이렇게 장밋빛으로 빛나는 삶을 살면 얼마나 좋을까?

헤? 이렇게 살고 싶다니? 그러면 지금은 어떻게 살고 있...

 

 

"콜록....!"

 

기침과 동시에 꿈에서 깬 샌즈는, 훨훨 날아갈 것 같았던 몸이 순식간에 무거워지는 기분에 저도 모르게 끄ㅡ 하고 앓는 소리를 냈다.

 

"딱 도착했는데 깼네?"

 

샌즈는 흐릿하고 무거운 시야 속에서, 자신이 또 다시 낯선 장소에 있단 걸 어렴풋이 알 수 있었다. 더블 사이즈 침대와 서랍장과 

텔레비젼만 있는 심플한 방이었지만, 샌즈는 그 이상 어떠한 생각도 할 수 없었다. 자신이 왜 여기 있고 왜 지금 이런 짓을 하는 지 

알 수도 없었고 알고 싶은 생각도 들지 않았다.

인간은 샌즈를 침대 위에 앉혀놓은 뒤 또 다시 보온병을 꺼내 샌즈의 입에 내용물을 흘려넣었다. 샌즈는 그것을 아이가 물을 받아먹듯, 

옷에 살짝 살짝 흘리면서도 냉큼 마셨다. 

곧 몽롱함에 얼굴이 살짝 풀린 샌즈를 붙잡고 인간이 샌즈의 옷을 휙휙 벗겨냈다. 그리고 가방에서 원피스를 꺼내더니 

그것을 샌즈에게 입히고는 손을 쫙 펼치고 내미는 것이었다.

 

"쨘! 슈퍼걸로 변신!"

 

샌즈는 레이스가 하늘하늘하고 리본이 달린 원피스가 입혀졌는데도 전혀 반응이 없었다. 자신이 어느 애니메이션의 주인공의 코스프레를 

했단 것도 인지하지 못한 체, 몽롱함에 허우적거리며 힘 빠진 웃음을 지을 뿐.

그 때 방문이 열리면서 다른 인간이 들어왔다. 방으로 들어온 인간은 깔끔한 정장을 입고 있었는데, 누군가가 봤다면 그가 입은 것이 

상당히 값비싼 브랜드란 것에 놀랬으리라. 정장을 입은 인간은 침대 위 샌즈를 보고 놀란 눈을 하며 성큼성큼 다가왔다.

 

"오, 진짜 해골이네? 그것도 쬐그만."

 

정장을 입은 인간은 샌즈를 붙잡고 요리조리 흩어보곤, 이윽고 자신이 원하는 물건을 백화점에서 찾은 것 마냥 흡족하게 웃었다. 

그런 그의 모습에 옆에 서있던 인간이 씨익 웃었다.

 

"괴물은 아직 법적으로 걸릴 것도 없으니, 안심하고 즐기셔도 좋습니다."

"근데 이 해골, 약이라도 했나? 표정이 어째..."

"혹시 싫으십니까?"

"딱히 싫진 않은데, 이건 걸리는 거 아냐?"

"괴물의 신체는 인간과 다르게 마법으로 구성되어있어서, 현 기술로는 마약을 검출할 방법이 없으니 걱정하지 않으셔도 됩니다."

 

해골이라 머리카락도 없잖아요? 인간의 킬킬거림에 정장을 입은 인간은 그제야 안심한 얼굴을 했다. 

그리고 철통같이 굳게 닫혀있던 가면이 서서히 벗겨지면서, 새카맣고 끈적한 욕망이 샌즈를 햝아가기 시작했다.

 

"잔금은 이따 받겠습니다. 그럼..."

 

샌즈와 단 둘이 남게 된 인간은, 살짝 고양된 얼굴을 하곤 샌즈의 어깨를 세게 붙잡았다. 그리고 샌즈의 목에 얼굴을 파묻고는 냄새를 맡는 것이었다.

인간과 다르게 체취가 거의 없는 괴물의 몸인데도 인간은 몇 번이나 그렇게 코를 킁킁거렸다. 

그렇게 한참이나 땅 파는 강아지마냥 냄새를 맡던 인간이 고개를 들고 샌즈의 얼굴을 붙잡았다.

 

"이봐. 이름이 뭐지?"

"....?"

"뭐, 대답 못하겠으면 됐고. 내가 말하는 거나 한 번 읊어봐. 츄루링 츄루리라 츄루루루루."

 

그러나 샌즈는 그 말을 듣고도 아무 반응이 없었다. 인간은 '너무 맛이 갔잖아.'라며 툴툴대다가, 곧 표정을 가다듬고 말을 이었다.

 

"이건 마법의 주문이야. 자네가 먹는 약을 얻을 수 있는 마법의 주문."

"...주문?"

"지금 자네는 마법소녀잖아? 마법소녀라면 주문을 외워서 마법을 사용하니까."

 

물론 샌즈는 괴물이라 주문 같은 거 없어도 마법을 쓸 수 있지만, 인간이 원하는 마법은 그런 게 아니니까. 그의 머릿 속에는 괴물들이 날리는

시시한 하얀 마법 탄막 따윈 안중에도 없고 관심도 없었다. 오직 화면 속에서 만들어진 찬란하게 휘날리는 마법에만 관심이 있을 뿐.

인간은 기다렸다. 자신이 마음에 들어하는 애니에 나오는 주인공이 입은 옷을 입은 샌즈의 입에서, 그 주인공이 마법을 부릴 때 읆는 주문이 나오기를. 

기왕이면 그 주인공과 비슷한 나이대의 어린아이가 해준다면 좋겠지만, 인간은 자신이 갖고 있는 것들을 도박에 거는 위험은 감수할 생각이 없었다. 

그렇지 않으면 이렇게 많은 시간과 돈을 들여 최대한 안전한 방법을 찾지 않았을테니까.

 

"...츄루링 츄루리라 츄루링파?"

 

샌즈가 힘이 빠져 살짝 새된 목소리로 주문을 읆자, 인간은 착하다며 샌즈의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그리고는 슬그머니 한 손으로 

치맛자락을 붙잡고 들어올렸다.

얼마 안 가 침대가 덜컥덜컥 흔들리고, 차오르는 숨소리가 희미하게 방 안에 울려퍼진다. 인간은 열심히 몸을 움직이면서

완전히 비어보이는 뼈 속에 차있는 몽글몽글한 감촉에 감탄을 금치 못하고 있었다. 

물론 인간이 절정과 쾌락 속에서 황홀감을 느끼는 것과 달리, 샌즈는 제 하반신을 뚫다 못해 찢어발기는 통증과 뻐근함에 마냥 얼굴을 찌푸릴 뿐이었다. 

아마 약효가 떨어진 것도 한 몫 하고 있으리라. 샌즈는 저도 모르게 이를 꽉 깨물며 팔을 휘저었다.

 

"하윽....!"

 

샌즈는 몸이 뜨겁다 못해 달궈지는 느낌이었다. 온 몸의 뼈가 석탄 위에 던져진 듯 뜨겁고 아프고 괴로웠다. 

그 때문에 샌즈는 쉴 세 없이 발버둥을 쳤고, 인간은 기껏 오르는 절정이 죽어가는 것에 욕지기를 내뱉었다. 

결국 인간은 하던 것도 멈추고 문 밖으로 나가 샌즈와 함께 다니는 인간을 불렀고, 그 인간은 보온병을 들고 샌즈에게 다가왔다. 

하지만 샌즈는 달아오른 열기에 정신을 못차리고 숨만 겨우 내뱉고 있을 뿐이었다. 인간은 혀를 차며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

 

"아, 이거 약빨이 점점 안 듣네."

 

인간은 거칠게 샌즈의 입에 보온병에 있는 내용물을 전부 털어넣고, 고통에 몸부림치는 건 잦아들었지만 샌즈의 얼굴은

눈물과 침과 땀으로 점점 축축하게 젖어가기 시작했다. 

그런 샌즈를 두고 인간은 무심하게 밖으로 나가버렸고, 다시 들어온 인간은 정신이 오락가락한 샌즈를 붙잡고 멈췄던 걸 다시 하기 시작했다. 

방안은 또다시 삐걱이는 소리와 딱딱 부딪히는 소리로 가득차오른다.

샌즈의 가쁜 숨소리와 함께 인간의 움직임이 점점 빨라졌는데, 흥분이 극에 달했는지 인간의 손에 붙잡힌 샌즈의 옷이 부욱 하고 찢어졌다.

마치 번데기가 갈라져 나비가 튀어나오듯 샌즈의 새하얀 갈비뼈가 적나라하게 드러난다.

 

"하흑...!"

 

가쁘게 차오르는 숨과 앞뒤로 흔들리는 몸 너머로 어지럼증과 몽롱함이 휘감겨온다. 그 소용돌이 속에서 고통과 열락이 뒤섞여 샌즈의 몸을 꿰뚫고,

샌즈는 마침내 한 마리 나비가 되어 저 너머로 아득이 날아간다. 너무나도 무거운 육체에서 벗어나 아득히 먼 곳으로 훨훨 날아가버린다.

샌즈의 눈 앞이 새하얗게 물들었다가, 이윽고 번개가 치듯 반짝거리고, 곧 새카만 어둠 속으로 가라앉는다.

 

하늘을 나는 나비의 날갯짓은, 너무나도 아름답고 짧았다. 날개가 사라진 몸뚱아리가 땅으로 추락한다.

그렇게 나비가 되었다가 가라앉기가 몇 번이었을까. 샌즈의 몸이 완전히 파묻힌다.

 

 

"자, 출발할까?"

 

보온병을 든 인간이 샌즈의 손을 붙잡고 오늘도 거리로 향한다. 그런 인간의 손에 끌려가며 샌즈는 그저 웃는다. 

모든 건 생각대로 되고 있다. 설령 그것이 엉망진창으로 망가지고 너덜너덜해진 파편들에 불과할지라도, 

이젠 무엇이 무엇인지 알 수 없었지만 샌즈는 마냥 웃는다. 흐르는 눈물과 침으로 얼굴이 더럽혀지는 것도 깨닫지 못하고.

 

츄루링 츄루리라....

 

어디선가 들린 마법의 주문에 샌즈는 고개를 들어 주변을 둘러봤다. 그러나 사방은 무지개와 별과 불꽃놀이가 가득할 뿐.

이따금 발 밑으로 커다란 지렁이와 바글바글거리는 좁쌀 같은 벌레들이 지나간다.

샌즈는 질척이는 소용돌이의 중심을 향해 비틀거리며 걸어간다. 마법의 주문에 이끌려서, 모험을 떠나는 동화 속 아이처럼.


End file.
